Her Five Protectors
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Katie meets the Protectobots. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Her Five Protectors**

Little Rachel had been heading down the hallway, looking for her sister Katie when she began to smell something off and glanced around before seeing smoke coming out of Wheeljack's lab. Knowing that smoke often meant fire, she ran to find one of the others, finding Bumblebee, Jazz, and a group of Autobots she didn't recognize, but at the moment, she was more worried about telling them about the fire.

"Guys!" She called to them.

Bumblebee turned to see the little six-year-old girl running up to him. "Rachel? What is it, kiddo?" He asked, noting that she looked scared.

"Wheeljack's lab is on fire!"

A second after she said that, he scooped her up and they all ran to Wheeljack's lab and saw the scientist stumble out, coughing a little, but he looked scared, which wasn't something they ever saw in Wheeljack. He looked at them and looked relieved. "Protectobots, Katie's stuck somewhere in my lab! I can't find her!" He said urgently.

Hot Spot instantly put a plan in action. "Blades! Help First Aid find the kid!" He said. "Groove! You get the ventilation system running! Streetwise, you're with me to put out the fire!"

"Yes, sir!" The other four bots said and they raced in, reminding young Rachel of firefighters bravely going into a blaze to save the people inside. She then pictured them in human firefighter gear and giggled a little. Bumblebee looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny, kiddo?" He asked, confused at her amusement.

"I was picturing those five in human firefighter gear," she admitted before looking solemn. "They're very brave."

Now seeing what she had been giggling at, he nodded. "The Protectobots are very brave," he said.

Blades and First Aid split up in searching the lab while their brothers dealt with the fire. "She might be hiding!" Blades suggested urgently.

An almost muffled cry reached First Aid's audios and he turned his infrared on and spotted a small heat signature hiding by Wheeljack's desk. "There!" He said and quickly moved towards that area, instantly spotting a small human child who was curled up and crying in fear. "Katie?"

She looked up at him with watery eyes and he kneeled down. "It's okay, we're going to get you out of here," he said soothingly, reaching his hands forward and very gently scooping her up into his hands. She didn't struggle, but she then coughed and he and Blades moved out quickly, running out of the lab and racing for the medbay with Bumblebee and Rachel following.

"Did you find her?" Rachel asked.

Blades turned to see her and nodded. "We found her," he said gently so that she wouldn't be scared.

First Aid didn't say anything as he burst into the medbay and quickly turned on his holoform, getting an oxygen mask and gently placing it over Katie's mouth and nose. "Take a deep breath, little one," he instructed.

She did as she was told and he gave her a checkup while Blades, Bumblebee, and Rachel waited nearby. After a bit, the healer nodded in satisfaction. "She's okay," he said to them. "She didn't inhale any smoke. And she was curled up under the cloud of smoke too."

Rachel perked up. "Just like we were taught to," she said. "Last week at school, some firefighters came and they told us that if we were in a room that was on fire, we should duck down under the smoke and stay low so we wouldn't breathe it in."

First Aid nodded before looking at Katie, but before he could ask what happened, Ironhide and Wheeljack came running in. "Is Katie okay?" The scientist asked worriedly. "I didn't even know she was in the lab."

"You didn't know?" Blades asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. "She must have snuck in while I was working on my experiment," he said.

"Probably picked the lab as a hiding place," Ironhide said, looking guilty. "She and I were playing hide-and-seek."

Seeing that it had been an accident and also knowing that Wheeljack would never endanger a child's life, First Aid relaxed and turned back to Katie, who had recovered and went towards Wheeljack, who scooped her up in his hands and hugged her gently. "You had me scared to death when I heard you cry out, kiddo," he said, relief in his voice. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay," she said.

Well, just like the other Autobots they had met, the Protectobots immediately grew soft spots for the two young girls, especially Katie, thinking of the little girl like a little sister to them and as a result, becoming overprotective of her, though most of the overprotectiveness came from First Aid, who was a bit reluctant to let Katie go into Wheeljack's lab, but as the little girl loved the scientist like an uncle and promised to let Wheeljack know when she was in the lab, along with Wheeljack promising to not only keep his eyes open for the two girls, but build a safe area in the lab just in case, the healer finally relented on that note.

But one day, Rachel and Katie were at the library and had just checked out some books and were heading home when some cars drove up fast and transformed, but the girls instantly saw the purple Decepticon signs and began running. Motormuck, seeing them, laughed evilly and stopped his foot, making them lose their footing and grabbed Katie while Rachel managed to duck underneath some bushes to hide. "Well, boys, we've got something to play with," the evil Stunticon said. "Let's head out to the canyon. That'll make a good play area."

The other Stunticons laughed and took off while little Rachel ran off to find the Autobots. Remembering that Prowl was patrolling, she kept her eyes open for him and soon spotted him. "Prowl!" She called out.

Seeing her, the bot transformed and scooped her up. "Rachel, what's wrong, little one?" He asked. "Did Bumblebee not show up to pick you and Katie up?"

"Worse," she answered, hugging his fingers as tears filled her eyes. "The Decepticons have her."

Prowl narrowed his eyes. "Did you recognize them?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, but they had car forms that were really fast and one said they were headed for the canyon," she said.

The Autobot enforcer instantly took the young girl back to base and she told Optimus what had happened. Cosmos, who had been patrolling, saw the Stunticons down below and called in an alert to the _ARK._ Teletrann-1 brought up the image and Rachel jumped up. "Them!" She said, pointing at the screen. "Those cars. Those are the one the Decepticons turned from!"

"The Stunticons," Optimus growled, but before he could call everyone to get ready to head out and save Katie, the Protectobots were out the door and headed for the canyon, arriving there quickly and transforming to their giant form Defensor.

"Let the child go!" Defensor said and his voice echoed through the canyon, startling the Stunticons and Motormuck was grabbed by the giant bot so that the Stunticons couldn't form into their giant form. Katie ran and hid while Defensor drove the Decepticons back and with the Stunticons unable to form into their giant form and fight back with the giant holding Motormuck high in the air, they retreated fast with Defensor letting go of the Stunticon leader and firing blasts at him to keep him running. After a bit, he turned to look for the little girl. "Katie? Where are you?"

She stayed hidden, but he found her a moment later and gasped, shivering a little until she saw the big red Autobot sigil on his chest. "Don't be frightened, Katie," Defensor said gently before he dismantled into five Autobots she instantly recognized.

"Protectobots!" She cried out and ran up to them. Hot Spot gently scooped her up as the others crowded around to make sure she was okay, especially First Aid, who insisted that they get back to the _ARK_ so that he could give the young girl a full checkup.

Thankfully, Katie was okay, but was still needing comfort from the five after being kidnapped by the Stunticons. Groove and Streetwise then remembered Jazz telling them about the two girls and how they loved being tickled. Blades thought that was a good idea, as did Hot Spot. And when First Aid heard what his brothers had in mind, he agreed at once too and the five turned on their holoforms, going over to Katie, who wasn't surprised to see their holoforms, but rather seemed to know that they had in mind as First Aid picked her up and they sat in a circle around the little girl. "My brothers and I agree that you need some tickles," he said with a chuckle.

To their surprise, the little girl lit up at that. "Please?" She begged, giving them puppy eyes.

"So that's what it means to give someone puppy eyes," Hot Spot said with a chuckle.

"And sounds like she really wants some tickles," Streetwise said, also chuckling.

"I heard one human say laughter is the best medicine," Blades said.

"Wouldn't you agree, Aid?" Groove asked.

"As a healer, I do agree," he answered.

The five took turns hugging Katie and each tickling her to make her laugh and she kept asking for more, something that made them all smile before they began tickling her all at once, which not only made the little girl's laughter grow, but also made them chuckle fondly.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, and little Rachel were watching and laughing a bit too. "I think little Katie's alright now," said Optimus. "Especially with those five."

"Looks like they see her as a little sister like you do, Rachel," Jazz said, gently ruffling the little girl's blonde hair and she giggled.

"That's good," she said. "You can never have too much family. Or too many protectors."

And that was the truth.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
